kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xabryn
Welcome Oh hi! Talkbubble Enjoy!}} Shadow Moogle Fanart is not allowed for uploading on this wiki, but if you'd like to upload it to photobucket or something, and then embed the image using standard html code, that would be fine.Glorious CHAOS! 16:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) hi What do i care! Here me out.......now I'm glad you care and I'm glad we met, I'm also glad you found great friends on this wiki, But when the time comes for me to truely go....(it may not be till years from now)......I shall fall at my own hands and mine alone..... Tis the fate of a person like me. I'm going to shut my mouth about my death now, but I promise you I'm going to falll at my hands. I'm getting help for my problems and hopefuly the help works.--NikkieJay 01:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, I don't get on much but you said somthing on my wall about help with format stuff. I was wondering if you could help me with a chat-bubble-character thing and just lead me through this tecnical stuff. I don't really speak internet. -Notanybody. Okay, Gray outside, ligher-blue inside.Blindfolded Riku (grining if possible) and the quote, "Fair enough. You could say I am... the biggest nobody of them all." Thank's alot. Ajuda Lingering Sentiment's Quote I don't get it. The quote I just delete already had one in the very top, but in the quote section, everybody and you kept bringing it back. --Cococrash11 01:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Re: Magnet Trivia i still think it should be on the page but if you say so--Xabryn 02:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hai there! what up? Dark Aura Hi! Thanks for the welcome! I am from the UK and has never met anybody from Brazil! But anyways I would like a talkbox! I want it with the textcolor being Dark green. The Talkbox should be Black and Gold! Thanks in advance! Jacob If its okay I'll have this character! Thanks in advance! Jacob Fresh Breeze Because that's not a close-up from the video, it's fan-art.Glorious CHAOS! 03:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) my bubble Sure. Ok i'd want a few though. i have so many favorite characters that i cant decide on just one. sorry if it bugs you but its just one of the many things that are so special about me ^_^ ok so the first one would have to be a Kairi photo (preferrably one with her being mad), pink or purple for the color, and saying "No, it can't be. I won't let him go!" second Namine (preferrably her being sad), a dull yellow or a peach, and her saying "I don't mind. It's my fault, after all." third Xion(preferrably happy), black or grey, and saying "You're both my best friends." and last Larxene (preferrably being mad or having a grin of evil), yellow, and the quote being "Have it your way. Thrice the pain for you means thrice the fun for me!" thanks and if you could teach me how to make them it'd be great. if you don't want to then i understand. i just wanted them all for different emotions that i have. for example if im mad when i post then id use either my kairi (mad but not SUPER mad) or larxene (SUPER SUPER 'mad) and so on. in return i could make you a profile picture or something like that. oh and do you want to see a few of my kingdom hearts videos? i know its random but i gotta make a rep for myself on other sites besides KH-Vids (and my rep there is pretty good ^_^) well ttyl and thanks again in advance. Cat and Sora 21:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Venitas Render I found the Venitas render in a KH:BBS Ultimania scan on http://heartstation.org/ Heres a link to the picture http://heartstation.org/gallery/birth-by-sleep/ultimania/bbsu+008.png.php how do the users above me get their text like that Keyhole15 14:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) does reconnect; kingdom hearts hint at kingdom hearts 3 Soraxxx 23:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, person.....I'm so bored 18:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi pt Wiki Riku-Ansem You asked me where I got the Riku-Ansem picture right? I used a program to take out all the models from KH2 and then used a program to view the models and I found a model of Riku-Ansem... btw, tell me if I did something wrong when I left this comment. I see people having stuffs like this "18:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) " at the end of their comments, how do I add those? Riku-Ansem again I have a question, how did you make the Riku-Ansem picture dark and more in-game looking?JTD95 17:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I voted thanks for letting me now Mods ''Please don't start talking about who desereved and didn't deserve to be a mod, it'll just open hostilities. Everyone voted for who the staff would consider, and the staff had the final word. They explained why Neumannz got picked instead, and how it was a very hard descision. 20:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Image! Link to Keyblades Here's the link: http://s431.photobucket.com/albums/qq31/tundra_MK/ [[User:HikariKH|'''Hikari]][[User talk:HikariKH|'KH']] . 20:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I saw you made your own KHWiki. Cool, can I join? The only one (thank god! any more would be disaster!) :Oh, well, I would love to join, but feel an idiot right now: I didn't realize that it was Portuguese. If I knew it, I would love to help you! Oh, I didn't know who created it; I thought a group of you decided to make it. Sorry, but good job in getting admin rights :D! -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster!